Huida
by Nicole Cold
Summary: Tracey Davis esta confusa. En medio de la guerra, sin sus padres y sus amigas, llega el momento de demostrar su fidelidad. Pero, ella no esta segura de estar en el bando correcto. Regalo para Nea Poulain. ¡Espero que te guste!


Los rebeldes

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo relacionado con el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Regalo para_ _ **Nea Poulain.**_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

Se dejó caer en los mullidos sofás verdes de la sala común, exhausta. Observó el techo. La poca gente de otras casas que había entrado ahí, decía que era un lugar escalofriante, pero a ella le tranquilizaba y la hacía sentir como en casa. Aunque últimamente nada en Hogwarts le hacía sentir como en casa.

Se inspiraba un ambiente mucho más frío y triste de lo normal. Y la sala común de Slytherin ese año ya era muy fría y triste. Al llegar la guerra, la tranquilidad armónica que llevaban los Slytherin se había visto amenazada. Si pensaban que ellos no sufrían, se equivocaban. Tracey Davis ya se había acostumbrado a la típica banda sonora del Hogwarts con los Carrow. Gritos contenidos, sollozos en las esquinas y, sobretodo, silencio. Mucho, mucho silencio. Cada vez tenía que concentrarse más para recordar cómo eran las risas. Tenía que recordarlas, le ayudaba a seguir adelante y a no sumirse en la tristeza. Además de pensar en positivo, había otros métodos que usaba para sobrellevar la vida en Hogwarts. Como no estar nunca parada. Tener las manos ocupadas le ayudaba a no pensar en cosas negativas. Cosas negativas como que sus padres podrían estar muertos. Uh, error. Tracey se levantó de un salto. No podía ponerse a reflexionar. Si lo hacía, le asaltaban las dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo y todo en lo que había creído firmemente durante toda su vida se tambaleaba. El sonido de unos zapatos repitiqueando rápidamente en el frío suelo de la sala común rompió el silencio. Era Pansy, que pasó a toda velocidad por al lado suyo, apenas farfullando un insulto al mal gusto de una niña de primero que se había puesto calcetines blancos con zapatos negros. Sobre el oscuro uniforme de Hogwarts relucían las insignias de prefecta y la que indicaba su rango. Los Carrow y Snape habían convertido Hogwarts en una jerarquía. Todo el mundo, estudiantes y profesores, llevaban una insignia que indicaba cuál era su posición y qué derechos tenían. La mayoría de los alumnos tenían una E en su insignia, que indicaba que eran estudiantes normales. Otros, menos frecuentes, tenían una R de renegados. Aunque casi todos les llamaban los rebeldes. Eran los que se oponían a los Carrow y Snape, a los que otorgaban las peores tareas y los que recibian más _crucios._ Y por último estaban los M.P (Miembros Privilegiados), todos Slytherin (incluido ella), que controlaban a los demás. Tracey sonrió amargamente al recordar el apodo que les habían puesto los rebeldes a los M.P, Mortífagos en Prácticas. Aunque no iban tan desencaminados. Eso era lo que se esperaba de todos ellos, que se convirtieran en mortífagos.

—Tracey. ¿Tracey, me estás escuchando?

Apartó la mirada de la insignia de M.P de Pansy y sacudió la cabeza. Ya ni siquiera ella era la misma. Antes se paseaba como si fuera la reina de la sala común de Slytherin, fardando de su relación con Malfoy y siempre vestida para matar. Ahora tenía un aspecto horrible. Ojeras bajo los ojos, desmaquillada y con el pelo revuelto, Pansy Parkinson hacía lo posible por pasar desapercibida. Eso sí, siempre la cabeza en alto, intentando convencer a un supuesto público que solo ella veía de que nada había cambiado. De que no tenía miedo.

—¿Decías algo Pansy?

La mencionada se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, con nerviosismo contenido.

—¿Has visto a Draco?

—No. ¿Por?

—Ah, curiosidad. Es que no lo he visto en todo el día y me preguntaba dónde estaría.

Se veía claramente que Pansy se había preparado esa excusa y que esa no era la verdadera razón. Tracey sintió un poco de pena por ella. Pansy sospechaba que Draco era un mortífago, pero él no quería hablar con ella y la chica tenía miedo de que le pasase algo. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar a Malfoy, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, enseñándole su marca a Astoria Greengrass en un aula vacía.

Tracey había visto a Draco ese mismo día, escabulléndose hacia las mazmorras, donde se reunían los mortífagos. Pero no odiaba tanto a Pansy como para decírselo.

—No se donde está, tampoco le he visto.

Al oír eso, Pansy se mordió el labio inferior y subió a su cuarto. Tracey salió de la sala común, decidida a tomar algo de aire fresco. No tenía deberes, era un privilegio de los M.P, así que simplemente fue a los jardines, aunque hacía bastante frío. Pero nunca le había molestado el frío. Cuando era pequeña, su padre volvía tarde de trabajar, así que Tracey salía fuera a esperarle , hiciera frío o calor. Su madre intentaba persuadirle para que entrara en casa, pero no lo consiguió nunca y al final siempre salía con ella a esperar, juntas

A Tracey, pensar sobre sus padres le costaba. Hacía meses que no tenía noticias sobre ellos y lo último que sabía era que estaban en Malfoy Manor, sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso. Estaba muriendo mucha gente y todos sabían el responsable. Desde pequeña le habían criado diciéndole que el Señor Tenebroso era bueno, pero ahora todo lo que le habían enseñado le parecía una mentira y eso le asustaba. Pero, ¿porque seguía siendo una M.P si pensaba eso? Pues porque tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría pasarle, a ella y a sus seres queridos. Y porque estaba confusa. No sabía a quién creer. Tracey odiaba los cambios, no los sobrellevaba bien.

Cerca del lago, cubierta de una niebla espesa y fría, había una figura encapuchada. Tracey sabía que era Millicent Bulstrode. Siempre a esas horas solía estar mirando el lago. Tracey no sentía pena por ella. Al final, después de darse cuenta de que en la vida comportarse tan mal como ella hacía antes no servía para nada, no sabía ni cómo comportarse ni de qué manera actuar, y su reacción era esconderse y llorar. Tracey había oído que los padres de Millicent estaban muertos, y que los había matado Voldemort. Tal vez eso era lo que había abierto los ojos a Millicent, y se había dado cuenta que Voldemort era malvado y que no dudaría matar a sus propios seguidores. Pero igualmente, contribuia igual de poco a la derrota de Voldemort una Slytherin mortífaga que una buena y cobarde.

Tracey seguía pensando en Millicent mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts de camino a la biblioteca. Tal vez por eso, chocó con Daphne Greengrass.

—Oh, Tracey, lo siento. ¿Que tal todo? Ahora iba a ver a Theo.

" _Que raro"_ dijo sarcásticamente Tracey en su cabeza. Daphne tenía otra estrategia para sobrellevar la guerra. Centrarse únicamente en lo positivo y vivir solo para ello. Le debía resultar difícil. Sus padres desaparecidos, su hermana Astoria una renegada… Practicamente, lo unico bueno en su vida en aquel momento era su relación con Theodore Nott, por eso, pasaba todo el dia pegada a él como a una lapa. Tracey encontraba su manera de actuar mucho más cruel, tonta y monstruosa que la de Millicent o Pansy. ¿Cómo podía ignorar todo eso? ¿Cómo podía pasar de largo mientras la gente moría? ¿Cómo podía actuar como si todo fuese bien mientras había gente llorando y chillando en las esquinas, sabiendo que era culpable de ello? Tracey no lo sabía. Ella apenas podía vivir con ello.

—Por cierto Tracey, ¿podrías cubrime el turno de noche? Tengo cosas que hacer que no pueden esperar.

Tracey asintió, indiferente. No le importaba realmente perder horas de sueño. Siempre le había costado mucho dormirse.

—Gracias Trissy, eres un amor— dijo Daphne, antes de irse.

Pero Tracey ya no la escuchaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había llamado Trissy. Su mirada estaba fija en un tumulto que se había formado al final del pasillo. Cuatro adolescentes corrían hacia ella a toda velocidad, perseguidos por los Carrow, que les lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones. Pero Tracey no se fijaba en eso, ni en sus insignias relucientes de rebeldes. Tracey solo podía ver que Ginny, Luna, Neville y Seamus estaban riendo. Riendo como si no hubiese mañana, como si fuesen libres, como si fuesen felices.

Felices de saber que hacían lo correcto.

 **Nota de autor:**

Para aclarar dudas, esto será un long fic, pero no muy largo (máximo, máximo 10 capítulos)

Nea, espero que te guste y que cumpla tus expectativas. ¡Y muchas felicidades!

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
